liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch-King of Angmar
"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey" - the Witch-King to Eowyn The Witch-King was the leader of Sauron's Nazgûl. He is one of the nine spectres of darkness who lead the armies of Mordor under Sauron. History As a king of men, the soon to be wraith recieved a ring of power, but like the other kings of men, he gave way to darkness, becoming a wraith and serving the Dark Lord Sauron. The wraith fled after Sauron's defeat and set up his own evil kingdom in Angmar. He soon gained a reputation as a dark sorcerer- earning him the title of the Witch-King of Angmar. The Witch-King lead a campaign against the Northern Kingdom of Men, Arnor. The Witch-King destroyed the northern Kingdom, but the Elves intervened and Angmar was destroyed in turn, the wraith getting banished to Mordor. Glorfindel prophesied that the end was a long way off for the ringwraith and that it would not be at the hands of a man that he should fall. Death and Return The Witch-King is tracked down and temporarily slain along with the other Nazgûl. His corpse was buried in the high fells but all nine of them were revived by Sauron who was growing in his power within the abandoned fortress of Dol Guldur, calling himself the Necromancer. The Witch King fought Radagast and dropped his Morgul-blade on the ground, allowing the brown wizard to take it and give it to Gandalf who would show it to the White Council. White Council Later on, Gandalf and Radagast investigated the High Fells and found that the tombs of the Nazgûl were indeed empty. Gandalf hastened to Dol Guldur, sending Radagast to Galadriel to give her the news but the grey wizard was captured by Sauron, who suspended him from a spiky cage in the fortress. When Gandalf was rescued by White Council, the Witch-King and his Nazgûl appear and fight Elrond and Saruman. The Elf Lord and the Wizard take them all down including the Witch King. Sauron appeared and rose the Nazgûl up, reviving them but they were all banished by the power of Galadriel into the land of Mordor. Mordor The Witch King served Sauron and most likely began to answer to the Black Hand of Sauron, a Black Black Númenórean who served as second in command to the dark lord for a period. Minas Ithil The Witch King led the assault on Minas Ithil which lasted weeks. General Castamir had a Palantir in the city which the Witch King wished to acquire for his master. He discovered resistance in the form of "The Gravewalker" - the spirit of Celebrimbor giving life to a lifeless Talion of the Black Gate. Although Minas Ithil managed to hold off for a while, the enemy eventually broke through and The Witch King took the Palantir. The city became Minas Morgul, the Palantir at it's Citadel. Talion, wearing now a ring of men, returned to Minas Morgul and drove off the Witch King and kept the Nazgûl and forces of Sauron away from the city for many years. Eventually Talion gave into the power of the ring and became a Nazgûl, joining the Witch King as a wraith. The city of Minas Morgul was then fully given to the dark lord Sauron. Agandaûr 60 years after the Battle of Dol Guldur against White Council, the Witch King and the other Nazgûl wore simple black cloaks and no helmets of masks. The Witch King wore a crown on his head to set him apart as the leader. They fought against the Dúnedain in the north. After a battle, the Witch King met with Agandaûr the Black Númenórean and servant of Sauron who told him that he was gathering the Orcs of the mountains in the ruins of Fornost. Gollum Gollum was captured by the servants of the dark lord and word of this spread to the Witch King who returned to Minas Morgul with the other riders. Word reached them from Mordor that Gollum had uttered two words - "Shire" and "Baggins". The ringwraiths leave Minas Morgul immediately for the Shire to retrieve the One Ring. Riders in Black "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead" - ''Aragorn speaks of the Nine. The Morgul Lord briefly encountered the Hobbits while they were on the road. He sensed the ring, and Frodo nearly put the ring on, however Sam stopped him. The wraith was distracted when Merry threw a bag to one side, allowing the Hobbits to escape. The Wraith encountered the hobbits again as they fled to the Buckleberry Ferry. In Bree, thanks to Frodo's accident resulting in the One Ring landing on his finger, the wraiths were drawn to him in the wraith world and they raced to Bree. The Witch-King and his riders broke down the gates of Bree and searched the town. Once they reached the Prancing Pony, the Nazgul stabbed the beds with their swords and were enraged to find them empty. The following day, Aragorn and the Hobbits left Bree and reached the watch tower of Amon-Sul. A Knife in the Dark Later in the evening, The Witch King and five other wraiths were drawn to Weathertop when the Hobbits stupidly create a fire. They surrounded the Hobbits, who pulled out their swords. The Nazgûl knocked them all aside, leaving only Frodo. In fear he revealed the ring, and the Witch-King prepared to stab him with his Morgul Blade. The Witch King beared down on Frodo, who put on the ring in fear. This didn't help as Frodo actually became more visible to them in the spectral world. Frodo now saw the Nazgul in their twilight form including the Witch King who then raised his hand and the ring responded by pulling up Frodo's own hand with the ring. Frodo fought back and withdrew his hand, prompting the Witch-King to stab him with the blade. Aragorn arrived with a firebrand and attacks the wraiths. The Witch-King puts up a fight, but Aragorn hurled the firebrand into the Morgul Lord's unseen face, setting him on fire. In agony and pain, the Witch-king ran with the other Nazgûl. Defeat at the Fords ''"Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!" ''- the Witch-King demands Arwen to hand over Frodo The Nazgûl later chased Arwen with an injured Frodo who was trying to reach Rivendell. Arwen knew if she didn't get the Hobbit to Rivendell in time than he would pass into the wraith world and become one of them. The Witch King and the Nazgûl maintained a close distance behind her until she reached the Ford of Bruinen where they stop and the Morgul Lord asks her to give up the halfling. In retaliation, Arwen drew her sword in open defiance and told them to come get him. The Witch-King and his Nazgûl drew their own swords and advanced into the water. Immediately, Arwen chanted to the river and a ranging torrent of water drowned the Witch-King and the Nazgûl. Left as shapeless spirits, the Nazgul retreated to Mordor again to recover. Frodo was cured by Lord Elrond, but the wound left by the Witch-King would haunt him for the rest of his days. Wraiths on Wings The Morgul Lord had regained a new shape, still wearing the black robes. This time he had been gifted with a new steed, a large fell beast, allowing him to fly at great speed across the lands. He briefly appeared in the Dead Marshes, having sensed the presence of the One Ring in the region. Frodo, Sam and Gollum are forced to hide from him. Frodo was terrified as he remembered the Witch-King, feeling the wound in his shoulder react. The Witch-King failed to spot them and returned to Mordor. Later on, Sauron sensed the ring yet again, this time in Osgiliath. The Witch-King arrived while the city was under attack, searching for Frodo. In a trance, Frodo approached the wraith and prepared to put on the ring. But Sam pulled him off the rampart just in time and Faramir shot the fell beast with an arrow. The Fell Beast recoiled and the Witch-King retreated to Mordor. The Black Captain "''Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all" - the Witch-King commands Gothmog By the time Sauron had regained his full strength, he was ready to reveal the Witch-King as his chief servant. The Morgul Lord received new weapons, armour and a terrifying horned helmet. The Witch-King answered the signal from Mordor by sending a pillar of flames into the sky in Minas Morgul. He emerged on his fell beast, sensing the ring was nearby again as Frodo and Sam were hiding from the City. The Witch-King unleashed a mighty host from Minas Morgul and led them to Osgiliath. The Witch-King arrived with two other Nazgul as the city is overrun, terrifying the soldiers. With the Nazgul's aid, Osgiliath fell to the Witch-King. The Witch-King attempted to pursue Faramir and his men, using his fell beast to attack them, but Gandalf shone a powerful light at him from his staff. Like all wraiths, the Witch-King's vision is heavily affected by light or fire and his powers were weakened. Therefore he immediately fleed, unable to face Gandalf under the light of day. Later on the Witch-King gave orders to Gothmog. He commanded the Orc to send forth all legions to attack Minas Tirith. Gothmog expressed doubt, having seen the Wizard drive back the Nazgûl. Angered, the Morgul Lord replied that he will deal with the Wizard soon enough. Siege of Gondor The Witch-King and all of the Nazgûl descended on Minas Tirith, sending out powerful screeches. The Gondorians ran for their lives, until Gandalf rallied them again. The Witch-King and his Nazgul used their fell beasts to destroy some of the trebuchets, as well as violently plough through countless Gondorian soldiers. Despite this the Gondorians still held, as the orcs were unable to completely invade the city. The Witch-King reappeared at dawn when he confronted Gandalf and Pippin on the streets of the City. He declared "This is my hour" and drew his sword, which burst into flames. Gandalf's staff then broke in his hands and they fall off Shadowfax. Their confrontation is interrupted by the arrival of the Rohirrim. The Witch-King realised that they were right on top of his army, leaving them open to attack. Therefore he left immediately. Final Battle and demise "Feast on his flesh" - the Witch-King hovers over Theoden Initially the Rohirrim were too fierce for the Witch-King to attack all alone, as they effortlessly trampled the Orcs. But then the Haradrim arrived on their Mumakil, scattering the Rohirrim. In the chaos, the Witch-King beared down on Théoden and commanded his steed to throw the king and his horse across the field. Théoden is crushed beneath his horse. The Witch King urges his steed to devour the King, but Éowyn angrily defied him. Surprised, the Witch-King warned her not to stand in his way but Éowyn angrily cut off the fell beast's head. The Witch-King was thrown off his dying steed. Becoming angry in turn, he unveiled his mighty flail and went on a rampage against Eowyn, until the flail broke her shield and fractured her arm Still not knowing her identity as a woman, the Witch-King mocked the Éowyn, stating that no man could kill him, citing Glorindel's prophecy. He grabbed her by the throat, but he was suddenly stabbed in the back of the leg by Merry. The Noldorin blade broke the spell that bound the Witch-King's limbs together, paralysing him from the legs up. Éowyn takes off her helmet revealing that she was "No Man". She stabbed him through his helmet and the Witch-King screamed unceasingly, his face briefly illuminated by flames. His screech was stifled and his helmet was crushed by a ferocious wind. Legacy Frodo and Sam took the ring to Mordor and it was destroyed when Gollum fell off with it into the cracks of doom. Sauron was destroyed once and for all and this seals the Witch King's fate, meaning he could never return. Behind the Scenes In The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies ''the Witch King is clearly shown to only have one sword while another almost identical ringwraith has two. The official WETA website sells a model of the Witch King with two blades from Dol Guldur. It is unknown whether this is just a mix-up or whether the Witch King actually had two blades and was just using one. Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth II: Rise of the Witch King * ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug ''(Mentioned only) * [[The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies|''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies]] * Middle Earth: Shadow of War * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North * The Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth * The Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth II * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' * The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' * The Lord of the Rings: Conquest Non-canon Appearances * [[LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game|LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game]] * [[LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game|LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game]] Weapons * Morgul Blade - A deadly wraith knife that the Witch-King used to attack Radagast in Dol Guldur. * [[The Witch King's Dol Guldur swords|'Dol Guldur swords']] - A pair of deadly swords used by the Witch King in Dol Guldur. * [[The Witch King's second Morgul blade|'Second Morgul Blade']] - The Witch King gets a second Morgul blade which he uses to stab Frodo at the Weathertop. * Sword - A long White Blade which the Witch King uses as his main weapon. He uses it briefly to duel Aragorn on Weathertop. It appears to have some fell magic, as it bursts into flame in a deleted scene. * Flail - an immense, spiked bludgeon on the end of a chain. One blow is enough to kill someone. The Morgul Lord uses it to overwhelm Eowyn. Powers "Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill" - Gandalf speaks of the Morgul Lord. The Prophesy says that no man will kill the Witch King but Eowyn was a woman, fulfilling the prophesy. His powers are vague at best. What becomes clearer is that he is more powerful by the time of the War of the Ring. * Aura of fear - the Morgul Lord terrifies his opponents with an unnatural cold. This becomes more powerful during the Siege of Gondor, as the Morgul Lord virtually gains a demonic presence. * Screech - The Witch-King's screech is so loud that it can hurt someone's ears. * Fire - when the Witch-King draws his sword, it bursts into flames and sucks the air towards it like a black hole. This is likely a power given by Sauron himself, though what exactly this spell is meant to do is anyone's guess. * Morgul Sorcery - presumably the Morgul Lord conjures the pillar of flames that rises from Minas Morgul. * Deathly touch - anyone who manages to stab him, such as Merry, will experience a dreadful pain. Any sword that pierces him also melts into thin air. * I'mmense strength' - The Witch-King is so strong that he can lift a flail with a bludgeon that was the size of a small boulder. Such a weapon would be impractical in real life, but the Witch-King is able to swing this weapon around with relative ease. Outfits * King - as a human King, he wears royal robes. * Dol Guldur - his costume which he wears in Dol Guldur when he is risen by Sauron * Fall of Minas Ithil - The Witch King continues to wear a mask, donning the black robes of a Black Rider * Mounted Wraith - The Black Hood and robes of a Black Rider * Crown - Occasionally as a Black Rider, the Witch King would wear a crown to set him apart from the other Nazgûl. * Lord of Angmar - the Witch-King wears black robes that are frayed and many layered, but a change here is that the sleeves are shorter, exposing his gauntlets. He is also given a horned crown that doubles as a helmet. It has a gaping mouth and a tall spike, somewhat similar to a pointed Wizard's hat, clearly a nod to the Witch-King's status as a sorcerer. Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Nazgul Category:Villains Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement Category:Good Articles Category:Mordor Army Category:Morgul Army Category:Killed by Eowyn Category:Servants of Sauron